


Bad Day at Work

by Someweeb



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Bonding, Homophobia, M/M, Sad, Sappy, Swearing, Work conflict, smooches, talking it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22195666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Someweeb/pseuds/Someweeb
Summary: Hello and thank you for clicking on this. I'm new to this platform so I hope you enjoy my stories. This is an odd choice for a first post but I don't have too many finished fics so here is one of few. Read the tags, this is kinda heavy. Enjoy! <3
Relationships: South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 14





	Bad Day at Work

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thank you for clicking on this. I'm new to this platform so I hope you enjoy my stories. This is an odd choice for a first post but I don't have too many finished fics so here is one of few. Read the tags, this is kinda heavy. Enjoy! <3

“Lovi, I'm home!” Antonio called out, closing the door and trudging into his and Lovano’s room. Lovano was working on a commission with some clunky headphones on and subtlety bopping to the beat of his music when Antonio came in. 

“Hey, how was work?” Lovano asked blandly, not bothering to look up from the screen before him..

“Horrible. I missed you today, ” Antonio whined. He wrapped his arms around Lovano’s shoulders and kissed his neck, hoping to indulge after a less than ideal day at work, but Lovano twitched and pushed him off. 

“I'm working, later Tony, ” he groaned as he got back to drawing. Antonio sighed, sat on their bed, and took his button up off, tossing it into the requisite pile of dirty laundry in the far corner of the room. Antonio ditched his green slacks and crawled onto their bed, now half naked, wearing nothing but underwear and socks, and in the French girl pose from Titanic. “You know, If you're gonna strip, take it all off.” 

“Oh, you were looking, weren't you?” Antonio teased and got excited at the increased chance of sex, at least to him. 

“I'm more aware of my surroundings than you think, ” he commented, “And just so you know, the French girl pose doesn't suit you.” 

“God, you're ruining my fun, Lovano! Can't a man have some post work sex to relieve stress?” he whined and flopped into a starfish pose.

“Don't say the lord's name in vain, ” yet another flat reply from Lovano, despite it being a joke.

“Sorry, Lovi, ” Antonio muttered, then covered himself up with one of the many blankets on their bed and attempted to nap, purposely turning away from his lover. An hour later, Lovano finished, stretched his stiff shoulders, and hopped onto the bed with Antonio. 

“I'm done working, Tony, ” he said as he snuggled up to him, “Tony, are you awake?” Antonio groaned and turned around, hugging him tightly. 

“Lovi, are you done yet?” he asked in a low, grainy voice. 

“Yes…. ” Lovano was getting worried, Antonio's peppy personality had faded away, which was never a good sign. A groggy Antonio wrapped his arms around Lovano, not bothering to look at him.

“Sleep with me then, ” he hugged him tighter.

“Dinner first?” Lovano asked with slight panic. This happened every so often when work was particularly hard on him. He’d just hug Lovano until he felt better or until Lovano got him to talk about what's bugging him, it's the later more often than not. “Hey, Tony, what happened at work today?” 

“Nothing,” a flat reply from Antonio turned some of Lovano’s worry to annoyance. 

“Seriously, what happened today?” Lovano pried.

“I got in an argument with a coworker, ” he said reluctantly. 

“About what?” Lovano asked with an undertone of anger.

“... Whether gay marriage should be legal, ” he burbled and buried his head in Lovano’s soft head of hair, his grip on Lovano only getting tighter, not out of lust, but out of comfort. “Someone I work with, I don't know her name cause we hired her a couple days ago, said that gays are monsters and shouldn't exist, let alone be able to get married. I told her to stop talking about that because some customers were getting uncomfortable. Then, she called me out and it just kind of went from there. … I don't know, I just couldn't stand to hear someone say that. I mean, even If I wasn't gay, I'd still be upset about it. I hate it Lovi. Yeah, people have their opinions but monsters is too harsh. And this came out of nowhere, completely unprompted. I can't help but feel attacked when someone does that, you would be too, right?” Antonio explained, sounding unbelievably sad compared to his usual happy self.

“Oh, Tony, you should have said so earlier, I would have stopped working and done something with you, ” Lovano said honestly. Lovano snuggled into his chest and kissed the tan skin tenderly, hoping it did something to lift his boyfriends gloomy mood. “People are assholes and you can't do anything besides smile and nod. Don't let it bother you because all that matters is that you're happy loving who you love.” Lovano reassured him, being uncharacteristically sweet. He kissed Antonio's chest again, a conclusion of sorts to his spiel, and snuggled into it. It hurt him when Antonio was sad, it was too different from the goofy, bronze god he fell for. Antonio caressed his back and hair for almost two hours until he returned to his happy disposition.

“Thank you, Lovi. I really needed that,” Antonio rubbed circles into his lovers back out of habit, then sat up.

“No problem. Now, what do you want for dinner?” Lovano asked, stepping out of bed and readjusting his clothes.

“Can we have carbonara?” he asked, going over to their closet, finding a sweater and slipping it on.

“Sure, you have to help though, ” Lovano agreed. He started towards the kitchen when big, strong arms wrapped around him and spooked him slightly.

“Okay,” Antonio said with one last squeeze of his boyfriend and a small kiss on the shell of his ear. Lovano rolled his eyes and playfully smacked Antonio. 

“Fuckin’ tomato bastard.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Any tips or pointers are welcome. Bye bye!


End file.
